Outload/Characters/Molly
Molly is a support character featured in Outload, who takes the role of The Roboticist. She is a robotics engineer from San Jose, California, who sets herself apart on the battlefield by using robots and AI in combat. Her weapon, an assault rifle, is fully automatized by an AI named Imogen, who speaks with a quirky British accent. She also utilizes custom built autonomous drones, that control themselves fully. Background Molly Orson was born in San Jose, California, USA during the Nominal Era. She was raised as a single child in a largely scientific family, which helped lead to her fascination with robotics and AI. Her first autonomous robot was fully completed when she was 13 years old, with several people noting her as a child prodigy and giving her freedom to expand her knowledge and work on more complex intelligences. In this time she worked on humanoid robots, general use AIs and also spend some time researching nanorobotics. Following the reality disruptions on Earth and the eventual end of the Nominal Era, Molly worked on a large scale project with many others that resulted in the creation of the Break Monitors, huge robots stationed in Earth's most important capitals that kept note of mythic activity. After the collapse of the monitors, and at the start of the Inter-Mythic War, Molly joined Terra Guard, a worldwide initiative to defend against the Mythic Alliance. Her expertise provides large benefits in combat, with her robots being of major importance on the battlefield. Gameplay Overview Molly is a support character, with her ability and special providing offensive benefits to the whole team rather than just herself. Her weapon, Imogen, is an automatized assault rifle with a quirky AI controlling all procedures. It has average damage and an average rate of fire, meaning Molly will have to keep on an enemy for a while before killing them. However, the use of an assault rifle gives her both short and long range effectiveness, stopping her from being disadvantaged in an open or closed area. She can support her damage output by deploying the Spider Droid, a small automated robot that will roam around the map and damage enemies using it's small machine gun turret, as well as attempting to get close to an enemy when it's self-destruct sequence is instigated by taking too much damage. Upon getting the required amount of momentum, Molly can call in a Drone Swarm, a large group of flying turret drones that hunt enemies down across the entire map. While fragile, the sheer number of drones will force enemies to keep on the lookout to make sure they don't get cornered by numerous drones and potentially enemy players. This combination of short and long range capability with her weapon and supporting robots keeping the enemies alert make Molly an effective support character, keeping not only herself alive, but also the entire team. She is a rarity in the support class as her abilities do not deal with buffing allies, but instead boosting the overall teams offensive effort. Specification Category:900bv Category:Outload Category:Outload Characters